The Final Stand Roster! Final List UP!
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: Okay... this is the official draft of the OCs in my story. To All those who made it in... Congrats! to those that didn't... don't worry... I have a surprise for your OCs.  D Thanks again for your help guys!Final List is UP!
1. 1st Draft

Hiyas again! Meh, that was fast! _ didn't know there were THAT many readers… XD oh well… here's the first roster of Characters plus OCs. Sorry for the clothe change, but all the tutors _have_ to wear armor, but I'll keep your signature colors.

Here we go!

The new Tutors (take note that some have two tutors, this is because these few I randomly chose to grow a little stronger than the others)

For the Munks:

1. Vinian (Vinny) Nataly Martin (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Fire

Appearance: Average height and average weight. She as brown hair that she wears in a ponytail. She wears a pink lightly armored suit that cuts in the middle, showing her stomach.

Eyes: When powers are active – sky-blue, when inactive – light blue eyes

Personality: Vinny has a very short temper. When she reaches her hair and eyes seem to explode with fire and her powers are at their highest. She is a natural leader and can be very competitive. Unlike the others, Vinny's flame is blue instead of red.

Paired with: Alvin

2. Wendy Lillian (by Wendy)

Age: 17

Power: Water

Appearance: Aquamarine Light Armor (same design as any female tutor), long brown hair, usually in two braids down her back. Very light brown, almost tan fur.

Eyes: When powers are active – turquoise, when inactive – blue-green

Personality: very calm, cool, and collected, never to lose her temper or get angry. But, when it's time to fight, when a villan sees her small frame, her extreme water surprises them. Aside from being calm, yet very private, Wendy is also clever, capable, and sweet when it comes to close friends.

Paired with: Simon

Ginevra (Ginny) Penelope Martin (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Water

Appearance: Tall and skinny. Lavender light armor (same design as Vinny, only in Lavender purple)

Eyes: When powers are active – Bright Purple, when inactive – chocolate brown eyes

Personality: Ginny is very smart. She loves country music and rock and roll. She is very flexible and often does flips, handsprings, and cartwheels when she's excited. She takes her powers very seriously and only uses them when necessary. She will be Simon's Final Tutor.

Paired with: Simon

3. Nathan Wilson Nelson (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Earth

Appearance: Short and chubby. He has chestnut fur, Forest green light armor.

Eyes: When powers are active – Neon Green, when inactive – regular green

Personality: funny and sometimes sarcastic. He loves to create plants and foods with his earth powers. He is very caring and can see both sides of a situation. He doesn't care what people say about him and normally cracks jokes about himself when people do make rude comments about him. He hates to see someone upset. Gets along with everybody.

Paired with: Theodore

For the Chipettes:

1. Christina Rosemary Miller (by Periosha)

Age: 17

Power: Wind

Appearance: Gold light Armor(same design as Vinny) , blond fur, long and straight hair; usually in a ponytail, a few inches above Jeanette

Eyes: When powers are active – gold, when inactive – green

Personality: A kind soul who doesn't like fighting as much as the others. An excellent teacher, with perfect control over her powers. When in battle, she prefers fighting along side Max.

Paired with: Brittany

2. (Jeanette is still open for OC tutor! I need another male Wind! T_T)

3. Dannika 'Danni' Briggs (by Mr. Mysterious09)

Age: 17

Power: Earth

Appearance: Emerald Green Armor suit (same design as to all female tutors), chocolate brown fur/hair, a little shorter then Brittany

Eyes: When powers are active – brown, when inactive – green

Personality: Shy, Timid, but very defensive when in battle, she prefers to read rather than fight. But, when you mess with her or any of her friends, you'd better be ready to face the consequences.

Paired with: Eleanor

For the Thomases:

1. Saul Hunter Nelson (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Darkness

Appearance: Chestnut fur. Maroon light armor, average height

Eyes: When powers are active – Dark Red/Maroon, when inactive – amber

Personality: Saul is pretty calm most the time. But tick him off and you better run. He is very mischievous but doesn't give it away when he's done something.

Paired with: Brandon

2. (Tyler is still open for OC tutor! Need another female Earth! T_T)

3. David Jason "DJ" Smith (by ChipmunkFan19)

Age: 17

Power: Fire

Appearance: Dark Brown fur/hair. Black/silver combination light armor(forming a cross in his chest area), around Alvin's height

Eyes: When powers are active – Blood Red, when inactive – cerulean blue

Personality: He likes to get in trouble, could care less about school, and enjoys bugging his brother with stupid questions because he knows it bothers him. He is just a born trouble maker.

Paired with: Cody

For the Nillas

1. Peter John Nelson (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Wind

Appearance: Tall and Skinny. Dark brown fur, Navy Blue Light Armor, gray glasses.

Eyes: When powers are active – Dark Blue, when inactive – blue-gray

Personality: Very smart. He loves to show off his wind skills by doing tricks. Especially to impress girls. He gives good advice to his brothers and hardly ever gets mad.

Paired with: Celene

2. Winona (Winnie) Grace Martin (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Light

Appearance: Winnie is short and is skinny (not as skinny as Ginny but a bit skinnier than Vinny). She has long golden blonde hair that she wears in a high ponytail. She has blue

Eyes: When powers are active – White, when inactive – Blue

Personality: Winnie is always happy, which is why she is loved by all. She loves to dance and is really close with Theodore, Eleanor, Cody, and Felicia. She loves food and sunshine. She hates violence but if her friends or family are in trouble, watch out!

Paired with: Kayla

Maximiliam "Max" Anthony Seville (by Periosha)

Age: 17

Power: Light/Lightning

Appearance: Silver light Armor, crisp brown fur, scruffy brown hair, a few inches above Simon

Eyes: When powers are active – Silver, when inactive – hazel brown

Personality: A powerful leader. When in battle, he prefers fighting in teams rather than by himself, a wise and cunning strategist even at a young age. A kind hearted soul with a knack for mischief and games. He will be Kayla's final tutor.

Paired with: Kayla

3. (Felicia is still open for OC tutor! Need another Male Fire! T_T)

For all the other OCs that didn't make the cut, I'm really sorry! But don't worry! They'll appear in the story, only with special roles and higher/lower positions than the elites or the soldiers.

To all those that _did_ make it… thanks so much for helping me out! I hope I won't let you guys down!

I won't be starting work on this thing til 2 weeks from now. It's exam week, and I'm going to be _very _busy with all this studying and crud. Please, pray for my success in my exams for both highschool and college entrance. T_T otherwise, I won't be able to write! T_T

Remember, any sign-ups, please refer to my previous announcement, or PM them to me. The sooner I complete this list, the sooner I can get started on planning.

PS: to those who are going to submit OCs, please choose a unique signature color, that matches eye-color and their power, it could be close to it or related somehow to his/her power. This is just so that I wouldn't have a hard time describing them.

Again, this is all thanks to **ChipmunksChipettes4Ever **and **Victory's Raconteur** for their permission on this story. I really owe you guys a lot. =)

'I have no talent whatsoever'

-Periosha


	2. 2nd Draft

_Hey again! Just letting you guys know that I'm almost done with the roster. Once this is complete, I'll be starting on chaps 1 to onwards… thanks again for your help!_

1. Vinian (Vinny) Nataly Martin (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Fire

Appearance: Average height and average weight. She as brown hair that she wears in a ponytail. She wears a pink lightly armored suit that cuts in the middle, showing her stomach.

Eyes: When powers are active – sky-blue, when inactive – light blue eyes

Personality: Vinny has a very short temper. When she reaches her hair and eyes seem to explode with fire and her powers are at their highest. She is a natural leader and can be very competitive. Unlike the others, Vinny's flame is blue instead of red.

Paired with: Alvin

2. Wendy Lillian (by Wendy)

Age: 17

Power: Water

Appearance: Aquamarine Light Armor (same design as any female tutor), long brown hair, usually in two braids down her back. Very light brown, almost tan fur.

Eyes: When powers are active – turquoise, when inactive – blue-green

Personality: very calm, cool, and collected, never to lose her temper or get angry. But, when it's time to fight, when a villan sees her small frame, her extreme water surprises them. Aside from being calm, yet very private, Wendy is also clever, capable, and sweet when it comes to close friends.

Paired with: Simon

Ginevra (Ginny) Penelope Martin (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Water

Appearance: Tall and skinny. Lavender light armor (same design as Vinny, only in Lavender purple), wears reddish-brown glasses.

Eyes: When powers are active – Bright Purple, when inactive – chocolate brown eyes

Personality: Ginny is very smart. She loves country music and rock and roll. She is very flexible and often does flips, handsprings, and cartwheels when she's excited. She takes her powers very seriously and only uses them when necessary. She will be Simon's Final Tutor.

Paired with: Simon

3. Nathan Wilson Nelson (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Earth

Appearance: Short and chubby. He has chestnut fur, Forest green light armor.

Eyes: When powers are active – Neon Green, when inactive – regular green

Personality: funny and sometimes sarcastic. He loves to create plants and foods with his earth powers. He is very caring and can see both sides of a situation. He doesn't care what people say about him and normally cracks jokes about himself when people do make rude comments about him. He hates to see someone upset. Gets along with everybody.

Paired with: Theodore

For the Chipettes:

1. Christina Rosemary Miller (by Periosha)

Age: 17

Power: Wind

Appearance: Gold light Armor(same design as Vinny) , blond fur, long and straight hair; usually in a ponytail, a few inches above Jeanette

Eyes: When powers are active – gold, when inactive – green

Personality: A kind soul who doesn't like fighting as much as the others. An excellent teacher, with perfect control over her powers. When in battle, she prefers fighting along side Max.

Paired with: Brittany

2. (Jeanette is still open for OC tutor! I need another male Wind! T_T)

3. Dannika 'Danni' Briggs (by Mr. Mysterious09)

Age: 17

Power: Earth

Appearance: Emerald Green Armor suit (same design as to all female tutors), chocolate brown fur/hair, a little shorter then Brittany

Eyes: When powers are active – brown, when inactive – green

Personality: Shy, Timid, but very defensive when in battle, she prefers to read rather than fight. But, when you mess with her or any of her friends, you'd better be ready to face the consequences.

Paired with: Eleanor

For the Thomases:

1. Saul Hunter Nelson (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Darkness

Appearance: Chestnut fur. Maroon light armor, average height

Eyes: When powers are active – Dark Red/Maroon, when inactive – amber

Personality: Saul is pretty calm most the time. But tick him off and you better run. He is very mischievous but doesn't give it away when he's done something.

Paired with: Brandon

2. (Tyler is still open for OC tutor! Need another female Earth! T_T)

3. David Jason "DJ" Smith (by ChipmunkFan19)

Age: 17

Power: Fire

Appearance: Dark Brown fur/hair. Black/silver combination light armor(forming a cross in his chest area), around Alvin's height

Eyes: When powers are active – Blood Red, when inactive – cerulean blue

Personality: He likes to get in trouble, could care less about school, and enjoys bugging his brother with stupid questions because he knows it bothers him. He is just a born trouble maker.

Paired with: Cody

For the Nillas

1. Peter John Nelson (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Wind

Appearance: Tall and Skinny. Dark brown fur, Navy Blue Light Armor, gray glasses.

Eyes: When powers are active – Dark Blue, when inactive – blue-gray

Personality: Very smart. He loves to show off his wind skills by doing tricks. Especially to impress girls. He gives good advice to his brothers and hardly ever gets mad.

Paired with: Celene

2. Winona (Winnie) Grace Martin (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Light

Appearance: Winnie is short and is skinny (not as skinny as Ginny but a bit skinnier than Vinny). She has long golden blonde hair that she wears in a high ponytail. She has blue

Eyes: When powers are active – White, when inactive – Blue

Personality: Winnie is always happy, which is why she is loved by all. She loves to dance and is really close with Theodore, Eleanor, Cody, and Felicia. She loves food and sunshine. She hates violence but if her friends or family are in trouble, watch out! She will be Kayla's first tutor.

Paired with: Kayla

Maximiliam "Max" Anthony Seville (by Periosha)

Age: 17

Power: Light/Lightning

Appearance: Silver light Armor, crisp brown fur, scruffy brown hair, a few inches above Simon

Eyes: When powers are active – Silver, when inactive – hazel brown

Personality: A powerful leader. When in battle, he prefers fighting in teams rather than by himself, a wise and cunning strategist even at a young age. A kind hearted soul with a knack for mischief and games. He will be Kayla's final tutor for both light and lightning.

Paired with: Kayla

3. Damien Wadson

Age: 17

Power: Fire/Light (This is a rare one… =D)

Appearance: Bright Red-Orange light Armor, has golden-brown hair and fur

Eyes: When powers are active – ember gold, when inactive – gold-red

Personality: he is usually a cool, calm, and quiet chipmunk; he doesn't usually say something unless it is really important. He can think really fast.

He has anger issues sometimes, and may explode if you do something that really irritates him. (Like not listening/follow directions, make the same mistake three times in a row, back-talk him, etc) he is also a bit impatient and demanding.

He is hard to get to know, but if you do get to know him, he is proven to be a kind and loyal friend to the end.

Paired with: Felicia

Okay! That's the updated draft! C'mon guys! One more male Wind and one more female Earth OC, please?  
PS: Please include armor color (note armor will have to match their signature colors), eye/hair/fur color, height, descriptive appearance and personality, and don't forget to PM me any fun bits about your OCs that you didn't tell me. The sooner I get this story moving, the sooner you guys will read… =)

Again, this is all thanks to **ChipmunksChipettes4Ever**and **Victory's Raconteur** for their permission on this story. I really owe you guys a lot. =)

'I have no talent whatsoever'

-Periosha


	3. Unofficial Final Draft!

_Hey there! And now... here is the official FINAL DRAFT. Although I said final, this could still be adjusted as per your requests/problems with the story. I'll be posting the prologue soon! Please be patient and bear with me. It' s only now that I realize just how hard it is to make a story using OCs... T_T_

1. Vinian (Vinny) Nataly Martin (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Fire

Appearance: Average height and average weight. She as brown hair that she wears in a ponytail. She wears a pink lightly armored suit that cuts in the middle, showing her stomach.

Eyes: When powers are active – sky-blue, when inactive – light blue eyes

Personality: Vinny has a very short temper. When she reaches her hair and eyes seem to explode with fire and her powers are at their highest. She is a natural leader and can be very competitive. Unlike the others, Vinny's flame is blue instead of red.

Paired with: Alvin

2. Wendy Lillian (by Wendy)

Age: 17

Power: Water

Appearance: Aquamarine Light Armor (same design as any female tutor), long brown hair, usually in two braids down her back. Very light brown, almost tan fur.

Eyes: When powers are active – turquoise, when inactive – blue-green

Personality: very calm, cool, and collected, never to lose her temper or get angry. But, when it's time to fight, when a villain sees her small frame, her extreme water surprises them. Aside from being calm, yet very private, Wendy is also clever, capable, and sweet when it comes to close friends.

Paired with: Simon

Ginevra (Ginny) Penelope Martin (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Water

Appearance: Tall and skinny. Lavender light armor (same design as Vinny, only in Lavender purple), wears reddish-brown glasses.

Eyes: When powers are active – Bright Purple, when inactive – chocolate brown eyes

Personality: Ginny is very smart. She loves country music and rock and roll. She is very flexible and often does flips, handsprings, and cartwheels when she's excited. She takes her powers very seriously and only uses them when necessary. She will be Simon's Final Tutor.

Paired with: Simon

3. Nathan Wilson Nelson (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Earth

Appearance: Short and chubby. He has chestnut fur, Forest green light armor.

Eyes: When powers are active – Neon Green, when inactive – regular green

Personality: funny and sometimes sarcastic. He loves to create plants and foods with his earth powers. He is very caring and can see both sides of a situation. He doesn't care what people say about him and normally cracks jokes about himself when people do make rude comments about him. He hates to see someone upset. Gets along with everybody.

Paired with: Theodore

For the Chipettes:

1. Luna Thompson (by: AATGS24 )

Age: 17

Power: Wind

Appearance: Tall and average weight. She has really light blonde hair, like it sometimes looks white. She wears silver-to-white armor.

Eyes: When powers are active – white, when inactive – light blue eyes

Personality: Luna is very wise and knows a lot of random facts. She has a voice that sounds dreamy and a song at the same time. She also has a good sense of humor even though you wouldn't see it at first glance. She is also into meditating and other Zen stuff. Luna is also pretty quiet, has control of her powers, and would do anything for her friends or her sister. She will be Brittany's first tutor. (Good luck Luna! You're gonna need it… XD)

Paired With: Brittany

Christina Rosemary Miller (by Periosha)

Age: 17

Power: Wind

Appearance: Gold light Armor (same design as Vinny), blond fur, long and straight hair; usually in a ponytail, a few inches above Jeanette. She's the only warrior among all of them who uses twin swords instead of one.

Eyes: When powers are active – gold, when inactive – green

Personality: A kind soul who doesn't like fighting as much as the others. An excellent teacher, with perfect control over her powers. When in battle, she prefers fighting alongside Max. A great role-model and friend. But, tick her off, and it'll be the last mistake you could ever make. Christy is a bit of a perfectionist, she demands that things are planned out perfectly before they are executed. Long lost sister of the Millers, Brittany's final tutor.

Paired with: Brittany

2. Jared Shuster (by: Simkaye )

Age: 17

Power: Wind

Appearance: His fur is a really dark brown

Eyes: When powers are active – electric blue, when inactive – pale grey

Personality: despite his dark colors, Jared is mischievous, cunning, and an overall happy person. He loves helping those in need; he loves to have fun, and has a big heart.

Although strong and smart, he is pretty gullible. He can't tell the difference between a fake cry and a real cry for help. He ends up going off someplace, and will not stay in one place for long. He gets bored easily, and is a tad impatient. He is talented, and enjoys showing off a bit too much. Give him the spotlight, and you have no room.

Paired with: Jeanette

3. Dannika 'Danni' Briggs (by Mr. Mysterious09)

Age: 17

Power: Earth

Appearance: Emerald Green Armor suit (same design as to all female tutors), chocolate brown fur/hair, a little shorter then Brittany

Eyes: When powers are active – brown, when inactive – green

Personality: Shy, Timid, but very defensive when in battle, she prefers to read rather than fight. But, when you mess with her or any of her friends, you'd better be ready to face the consequences.

Paired with: Eleanor

For the Thomases:

1. Saul Hunter Nelson (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Darkness

Appearance: Chestnut fur. Maroon light armor, average height

Eyes: When powers are active – Dark Red/Maroon, when inactive – amber

Personality: Saul is pretty calm most the time. But tick him off and you better run. He is very mischievous but doesn't give it away when he's done something.

Paired with: Brandon

2. Amanda Thompson (by: AATGS24 )

Age: 17

Power: Earth

Appearance: honey brown hair and wears orange light armor (same design as any female tutor)

Eyes: When powers are active – dark brown, when inactive – brown with flecks of green

Personality: Amanda is outgoing and isn't afraid to speak her mind to anyone. Her voice is very loud so it's hard to ignore her. She loves to laugh and have fun. She has pretty good control over her earth powers but her older sister is always telling her to practice so she can control them better. Amanda would die to protect her friends or her sister, and often doesn't think things through.

Paired with: Tyler

3. David Jason "DJ" Smith (by ChipmunkFan19)

Age: 17

Power: Fire

Appearance: Dark Brown fur/hair. Black/silver combination light armor (forming a cross in his chest area), around Alvin's height

Eyes: When powers are active – Blood Red, when inactive – cerulean blue

Personality: He likes to get in trouble, could care less about school, and enjoys bugging his brother with stupid questions because he knows it bothers him. He is just a born trouble maker.

Paired with: Cody

For the Nillas

1. Peter John Nelson (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Wind

Appearance: Tall and Skinny. Dark brown fur, Navy Blue Light Armor, gray glasses.

Eyes: When powers are active – Dark Blue, when inactive – blue-gray

Personality: Very smart. He loves to show off his wind skills by doing tricks. Especially to impress girls. He gives good advice to his brothers and hardly ever gets mad.

Paired with: Celene

2. Winona (Winnie) Grace Martin (by AbigailSeville24)

Age: 17

Power: Light

Appearance: Winnie is short and is skinny (not as skinny as Ginny but a bit skinnier than Vinny).

Eyes: When powers are active – White, when inactive – Blue

Personality: Winnie is always happy, which is why she is loved by all. She loves to dance and is really close with Theodore, Eleanor, Cody, and Felicia. She loves food and sunshine. She hates violence but if her friends or family are in trouble, watch out! She will be Kayla's first tutor.

Paired with: Kayla

Maximiliam "Max" Anthony Seville (by Periosha)

Age: 17

Power: Light/Lightning

Appearance: Silver-to-white light Armor, crisp brown fur, scruffy brown hair, a few inches above Simon

Eyes: When powers are active – Silver, when inactive – hazel brown

Personality: A powerful leader as well as one of the most powerful warriors alive. When in battle, he prefers fighting in teams rather than by himself. A wise and cunning strategist even at a young age. He was supposed to join the ranks of the Grand Elites, but he refused reasoning that he was far too young for those ranks. A kind hearted soul with a knack for mischief and games. Max is the long lost brother of the Chipmunks. He will be Kayla's final tutor for both light and lightning.

Paired with: Kayla

3. Damien Wadson (by: Simkaye )

Age: 17

Power: Fire/Light (This is a rare one… =D)

Appearance: Bright Red-Orange light Armor, has golden-brown hair and fur

Eyes: When powers are active – ember gold, when inactive – gold-red

Personality: he is usually a cool, calm, and quiet chipmunk; he doesn't usually say something unless it is really important. He can think really fast.

He has anger issues sometimes, and may explode if you do something that really irritates him. (Like not listening/follow directions, make the same mistake three times in a row, back-talk him, etc) he is also a bit impatient and demanding.

He is hard to get to know, but if you do get to know him, he is proven to be a kind and loyal friend to the end.

Paired with: Felicia

The Grand Elites:

1. Periosha "Perry" Andrews (by Periosha)

Age: 10,017

Power: Guardian of the Elements (which means all)

Appearance: A youthful looking chipmunk with the same appearance as Max, only Perry uses a lightsaber instead of a sword like the others. His armor is instead a long thin black trench coat with armor plates around his arms, shoulders, and legs.

Eyes: His eyes are always a heavenly white, seeing that his powers are always active

Personality: Perry is the most powerful creatures to have ever been created. His total control over any element was blessed to him by the Keepers themselves when a time of great struggle occurred. He is a peacekeeper and would not prefer fighting unless deemed necessary. Although he too is human (or in this case, chipmunk), he never gives up on anything or anyone. Unfortunately, despite his great power, he was very low stamina and easily exhausts himself.

Paired with: Sally

2. Sally Coraline Tome (by Periosha)

Age: 10,017

Power: Guardian of the Stars (mostly darkness, light, fire, and wind)

Appearance: A youthful looking chipette with the same appearance as Christy, only she, like Perry, uses a lightsaber instead of a sword. She wears a bright white dress instead of an armored suit, and she has a pair of bright white seraph wings.

Eyes: Her eyes are always a heavenly white, seeing that his powers are always active

Personality: She is Perry's long childhood friend, and his counterpart and rival in terms of power. Although, unlike Perry, she had only been blessed with four elements, her powers are nonetheless the most lethal weapons in her arsenal. With total mastery of light and darkness, she can control heaven's might with her bare paw. She has greater stamina than Perry, but her powers are still second to his. Uniquely, with the powers bestowed on her wings, she can manipulate heaven's power to her whim, even if it's temporary.

Okay... that's everyone...I think... ^_^'  
Don't forget, Prologue _should_ be up soon... don't really know when I'll post it (or better yet when to finish it... XD), but please bear with me. :)

Again, this is all thanks to **ChipmunksChipettes4Ever**and **Victory's Raconteur** for their permission on this story. I really owe you guys a lot. =)

'I have no talent whatsoever'

-Periosha


End file.
